


I'm a mess

by LostInAlbion



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Angry Makoto, M/M, drunk makoto, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAlbion/pseuds/LostInAlbion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is dragged to a party and gets drunk. Sousuke gets jealous. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot. I was craving angry Makoto, and decided to spice it up a little. I may have been inspired by my favorite jeanmarco fanfic. (Like a Drum - Lownly)

"Makoto, here," Rin handed the taller boy a can of beer, and before he could decline, walked away with Sousuke, laughing at something. Makoto looked down doubtfully at the aluminum can.  
"Are you going to drink?" Haru's voice made Mako jump, and he laughed a little while rubbing the back of his neck, nervous.  
"I-I don't know, maybe," he shrugged, avoiding Haru's gaze.  
He heard the smaller boy sigh. "If you're gonna drink, go ahead. I'm not your mother, Makoto,"  
Mako looked up in surprise, only to find that Haru had walked off to find Rei and Nagisa.  
"Makoto! Come over here!" Rin's slurred voice came from across the room, getting his attention. He walked over and sat down next to Nitori, who wasn't drinking. Before he knew it, Makoto's drink was opened by Rin and shoved back into his hand. He looked up and the red haired boy was raising his eyebrows as if to encourage him to take a sip.  
Makoto nervously did just that, and the foul tasting drink that greeted his taste buds almost made him gag, but he forced it down his throat anyway. The satisfying after taste was enough for him to drink two cans within twenty minutes, and by then he had a small case of the hiccups.  
Rin laughed and handed him another, as well as getting one for himself. "You know, Makoto, I never thought you would be one for parties."  
"Nagisa dragged me here," Mako laughed, taking a sip of beer. "I didn't really expect you to be one for drinking,"  
"Yeah, well, you know how it is, huh?" Rin slapped him on the shoulder in a friendly way.  
"....Rin?"  
"What is it?"  
Makoto hesitated. "Do you think it's wrong for a guy to like a guy?"  
"Dude, of course not. You know I have friends who are gay. It's fine,"  
"What if a guy likes a guy who also happens to be the guy's best friend and the guy doesn't know how to express his feelings for him because what if he doesn't like him back and he doesn't want to ruin that friendship that would be unfair to the both of them right?" Makoto found himself ranting away, and suddenly, when he was finished, his third beer can was empty.  
Rin was smirking at him as he handed him yet another can. "Go on."  
Makoto took a long sip before continuing. "What if one of the guys think the guy he likes, likes another guy who is very attractive and funny and they seem to be good friends as well but I can't lose him and what if he likes him and not me? I really like him but if anything happened to him like if the other guy hurt him then I don't know what I'd do but I also want him to be happy but is it selfish of me to want to be happy with him instead of him being happy with the other guy?" The fourth can was gone.  
He opened a fifth one. "I just really like him and do you like anybody? You seem like the kind of guy anybody would like which is why I'm jealous of you because he might like you I mean he probably does but I don't know-"  
"Makoto?" a loud voice came from a little ways away, causing Mako's head to hurt.  
Suddenly, Sousuke was right in front of him, looking angry. "What are you doing with Rin?"  
"W-We were just talking," Even when he was drunk, Makoto was nervous.  
"I've told Haru the same thing, and I'm not repeating myself again. Stay. Away. From. Rin." Sousuke's breath smelled like alcohol and his words were slurred as well.  
Makoto briefly wondered if that's how he himself sounded, but suddenly realized what Sousuke said. "You told Haru the same thing? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"What, are you gonna go protect your little boyfriend? Without you, Haru is helpless," the boy sneered. "He couldn't do anything when I pinned him against the wall."  
Makoto felt rage bubbling up inside him. "You did what?"  
"Oh, he didn't tell you? I was wondering why you didn't come looking for me to tell me off and make me 'go to my room,' you fucking gay asshole,"  
Sousuke could barely finish his sentence before Makoto threw a punch, right at his nose. There was a muffled crack and a groan, before Mako felt himself get kicked in the stomach.  
Anger was slowly but surely making an appearance in Makoto's actions and expression. He had never felt this alive; the world around him was dimmed and blurry, but his feelings as strong as ever.  
Soon enough, Makoto felt arms grab him from behind and drag him away, much to his protest.  
"Makoto!" Haru pushed him into a bathroom, locking the door behind him. "What do you think you were doing?"  
"Whaddoya mean, Haru-chaaan?" Makoto smiled dopily and Haru sighed in frustration before getting a wet towel and pressing it to the taller boy's face.  
Mako winced and when the towel was taken off, there was blood. He blinked. "When did that..."  
"Why were you fighting with Sousuke?" Haru asked firmly as he cleaned up more of Mako's face.  
"I dunno...." he slurred. "He was mean to you, Haruuu,"  
"Damn it. He told you about that?"  
"Haruu can I tell you a secret?" Makoto whispered suddenly, hiccuping between sentences.  
"What is it?" Haru sounded bored.  
"I think I love youuu," he giggled. Haru froze.  
"What?"  
Makoto only giggled some more.  
"What did you say, Makoto?"  
"I really really like you, Haru chaaan," he repeated, a little louder.  
The smaller boy didn't respond. He just finished cleaning up the blood and stared for a little while.  
Suddenly, Makoto groaned. "You love shark boy, don't you."  
"What? You mean Rin?"  
Mako nodded glumly. "Shark boy."  
"...No. I don't love Rin. I..." Haru trailed off. "Let's get home. You're a mess."

The next morning, he woke up with a painful headache. He groaned and burrowed under the covers, wishing the sunlight away forever.  
"You're awake," Makoto nearly jumped out of his skin before he realized it was just Haru lying next to him.  
Wait.  
Haru... lying next to him?  
Makoto suddenly noticed Haru's arm thrown lazily over his back, and his own hand on Haru's chest.  
"H-Haru! I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what happened-"  
"I love you too, Makoto."  
He blinked. "What?"  
"You told me... You told me last night that you really liked me. I like you too. A lot."  
Mako slowly began to process this. A grin spread across his face as he snuggled in closer to Haru, wrapping his arms around him completely. Haru did the same, much to Mako's happiness.  
After a few minutes, Makoto mumbled, "Haru?"  
"Yes?"  
"I don't feel too well."  
"I'll just have to take care of you then."  
"No. I mean. I'm gonna be sick, Haru. Really sick-" he leaped out of Haru's arms and grabbed a trash can, lurching and retching into it.  
Haru grimaced. "How romantic."  
"Shut up."


End file.
